guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:GuttenPlag Wiki
Diese Seite ist für Diskussionen zum Wiki (technischer und struktureller Natur) oder zur Gestaltung der Hauptseite gedacht. Unpassende Kommentare werden entfernt. Bitte die FAQ beachten. Für strukturierte Diskussion zu anderen Themen bitte das Forum nutzen, Kommentare können hier abgegeben werden. Semantikmediawiki Bitte in diesem Wiki das Feature "SMW - Semantic MediaWiki" einschalten. Damit können Fundstellen, die als Kategorie:Einzelseite markiert sind, in einer automatischen Liste angezeigt werden. DynamischeListenMitSMW 11:16, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) emileHahnPlag - Seite?? Der Doktor ist ein Grad, kein Titel. Bitte ändern Bitte auf der Hauptseite unbedingt ändern: Der Dr. iur. (wie auch jeder andere Doktor, z.B. Dr. med.) ist ein Grad, und kein Titel! Genauere Erläuterung in der Wikipedia: Link Wer auf der Hauptseite schon schreibt, dass er die "wissenschaftliche Integrität des Doktortitels" sichern möchte, sollte den Doktor korrekt als das adressieren, was er ist: Ein Doktorgrad. Danke und Grüße aus den USA, 75.61.91.181 08:19, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Layout Bitter irgendwie vereinheitlichen, ich krieg Augenkrebs:) Nerd wp 09:22, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin dafür, ALLE Dissertationen von ALLEN Bundestagsabgeordneten zu überprüfen! Ist ja nicht fair, sich nur auf einen zu stürzen.... Wo ist das Impressum????? Diese Internet-Seite lässt ein Impressum missen. Wer scheint ein Verfasser oder Kritiker zu sein - unabhängig des fehlenden Nachweises einer Qualifikation sich über Themen und dem Verständnis dieser zu beweisen. Wer finanziert eine solche Unternehmung ohne genannt werden zu wollen. Keinesfalls liegt hier der Vorwurf einer 'begünstigten Möglichkeit der Diskreditierung' aus niedrigen Beweggründen nahe - dennoch erscheint dieses Motiv - im Besonderen im Bereich der Nicht-Akademiker - , welche natürlich am lautesten erscheinen, da Keine - nahe. Wer protegiert und finanziert ähnliches? Keine der angeblichen Dissertationen einer politisch gegenkräftigen Position wurde bisher - entgegen besseren Wissens - in irgendwelcher Weise derart angegriffen. Eigenwillig und unverständlich anhand der bisherigen Erklärungen des unbenannten Betreibers dieser Internet-Seite erscheint auch die Verschweigung der Autoren dieser Umstände. Mit der herzlichen Bitte um aufrechtige Erklärung Dr.med. Bernd Burkhardt : Mich irritiert auch überhaupt die Verwendung des Wiki-Systems, auf einer "klassischen" Website hätte man die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen besser präsentieren können, und über ein kostenloses xyBB-Forum eine Möglichkeit sowohl für Input wie Diskussion bieten können - letztere ist auf wikis zwar auch vorhanden, ist allerdings für den uneingeweihten Leser meines Erachtens weniger ersichtlich als in einem Forum. Letztlich scheint wohl die Popularität von Wikis und die kostenlose Möglichkeit auf Wikia den Ausschlag gegeben zu haben. ~ Nathanyel 23:02, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : : Wir sind hier auf dem Webangebot von Wikia mit Sitz in den USA. Kontaktdaten zum Betreiber finden sich auf der Startseite von www.wikia.com. Es geht auch klar aus dem Seitentitel hervor, dass man sich auf dem Wikia-Angebot befindet. Jeder hat die Möglichkeit, auf Wikia.com ein eigenes Wiki anzulegen. Dabei besteht keine Verpfilchtung für ein Impressum für jeden Beitrag, denn die Beiträge oder auch das Wiki selbst sind mit anderen Beiträgen in beliebigen Gästebüchern oder der Erstellung von Diskusssionsthemen in Foren vergeichbar. Und für Einzelbeiträge besteht keine Impressumspflicht. Und überhaupt wird Wikia aus den USA geleitet. : http://www.wikia.com/About_Us : http://www.wikia.com/Special:Contact : http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use ::"Und überhaupt wird Wikia aus den USA geleitet." Und? Was hat das jetzt mit der Frage zu tun? Wäre doch mal wirklich interessant, wer sich tatsächlich hinter dem angenehm anonymen Initiator "PlagDoc" dieses "neutralen" Wikis mit eindeutigem Titel verbirgt... aber selbstverständlich geht es hier nicht um die unparteiische "Ehrenrettung des deutschen Doktortitels", dann müßte das Wiki anders heißen - DoktorPlag vielleicht? Herzlichst, Prof. Dr. 84.142.122.203 18:42, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Das Interesse an der Identität der Seitenbetreiber ist durchaus berechtigt. Denn nur so kann man erkennen, ob und welche Motive sich hinter dieser Angelegenheit verbergen. Für mich liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass sich hinter den angeblichen 2 Doktoranten, wohl Mitarbeiter des Prof.Dr.Dr. Lauterbach, wenn nicht gar er selbst, verbirgt. Aber Spass bei Seite: Genau so entstehen Gerüchte, Verleumdungen, Rufmorde - irgendwas bleibt hängen. ::Wenn PlagDoc und Co. nichts zu verbergen haben, dann gebt Eure Identität zu erkennen. :: :: :::Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Seite aus den USA geleitet wird. Außer die Macher haben sich vorsorglich schon mal abgesetzt. Wer sollte denn dort ein Interesse haben sich solch eine Arbeit auf zu halsen? Außerdem finde ich diese Hetzte unmöglich. Schreibt doch einfach mal auf die Startseite, das es nicht verboten ist, Texte aus anderen Quellen zu verwenden. Diese müssen lediglich gekennzeichnet werden. Die tolle Grafik, wo überall Plagiate gefunden wurden, ist also völlig nutzlos. Wieviel davon wurden dann als Zitat mit Quelle gekennzeichnet? Wurden sie korrekt gekennzeichnet? :::Und mal ehrlich - wen interessiert es denn, ob der jetzt nen Doc ist oder nicht? Das ändert doch absolut nichts an seinen Qualifikationen (ob vorhanden oder nicht sei mal dahin gestellt). Unschuldsvermutung Bei der ganzen Diskussion um diese "Affäre", zu der jeder seine eigen Meinung haben kann, muss folgendes beachtet werden, da wir hoffentlich noch in einem Rechtsstaat leben: Art. 11 Abs. 1 der Allgemeinen Erklärung der Menschenrechte der Vereinten Nationen von 1948 lautet: „Jeder Mensch, der einer strafbaren Handlung beschuldigt wird, ist solange als unschuldig anzusehen, bis seine Schuld in einem öffentlichen Verfahren, in dem alle für seine Verteidigung nötigen Voraussetzungen gewährleistet waren, gemäß dem Gesetz nachgewiesen ist.“ Sinngemäß lautet Art. 6 Abs. 2 der Europäischen Menschenrechtskonvention: „Jede Person, die einer Straftat angeklagt ist, gilt bis zum gesetzlichen Beweis ihrer Schuld als unschuldig.“ In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland ist der Unschuldsvermutung Ziffer 13 des Pressekodex gewidmet: "Die Berichterstattung über Ermittlungsverfahren, Strafverfahren und sonstige förmliche Verfahren muss frei von Vorurteilen erfolgen. Der Grundsatz der Unschuldsvermutung gilt auch für die Presse." In der gesamten "Plagiatsaffäre" werden von fast allen Medien sowie Politikern und "Normalbürgern" Begriffe wie "Betrüger, Schummler, Täuscher" benutzt, was einer Vorverurteilung gleich kommt. Die Unschuldsvermutung erfordert aber, dass jeder einer Straftat Verdächtigte oder Beschuldigte während der gesamten Dauer des Strafverfahrens als unschuldig behandelt wird und nicht er seine Unschuld, sondern die Strafverfolgungsbehörde seine Schuld beweisen muss. Es gibt aber noch nicht einmal ein solches Verfahren und Herr zu Guttenberg bestreitet, bewusst betrogen oder getäuscht zu haben . Es mag ja ein dringender Tatverdacht bestehen, jedoch sollte man dies dann auch so benennen und nicht als Tatsache darstellen. Der Gesetzgeber sieht zur Durchsetzung der Unschuldsvermutung strafrechtliche Verbote (z.B. Verleumdung oder üble Nachrede) und je nach Sachlage verschiedene zivilrechtliche Abwehr- und Ausgleichsansprüche (z.B. Anspruch auf Gegendarstellung oder Richtigstellung) vor. Wenn man sich mit diesem Fall beschäftigt, so stellt sich auch die Frage, wie überhaupt zitiert werden darf, ohne gegen das Urheberrecht des zitierten Werkes zu verstoßen? Das Gesetz regelt das Zitatrecht in § 51 Urheberrechtsgesetz. Zulässig ist z.B., einzelne Werke nach der Veröffentlichung in ein selbständiges wissenschaftliches Werk zur Erläuterung des Inhalts aufzunehmen. Im Sinne der gesetzlichen Regelung stellt sich für das Zitatrecht zunächst die Frage, ob überhaupt ein urheberrechtlicher Schutz vorliegt, denn alles, was nicht urheberrechtlich geschützt ist, darf frei verwendet werden. Die Grenze des urheberrechtlichen Schutzes ist dabei nicht immer leicht zu bestimmen. Gemeinfrei sind alle Werke, die keinem Urheberschutz unterliegen oder ihm nie unterlegen haben, wie z.B. wissenschaftliche Daten, Fakten und Erkenntnisse. Dies ist bei einem Teil der vorliegenden angeblichen "Plagiate" der Fall. Bei einem anderen Teil, handelt es sich um sogenannte „Kleinzitate“ (§ 51 Nr. 2 UrhG). Diese sind zulässig, wenn lediglich einzelne Ausschnitte eines fremden Werkes nach dessen Veröffentlichung in ein eigenes Werk übernommen werden. Voraussetzung ist aber eine eigene geistige Auseinandersetzung mit dem Zitat bzw. eine Einbindung in ein neues, eigenständiges Werk. Das reine Zitieren zur Kenntnisnahme der Allgemeinheit reicht nicht aus. Ob ein neues eigenständiges Werk vorliegt, bestimmt sich nach dem Verhältnis der Länge des Zitates zur Länge des zitierten Werkes. Hier liegen die hauptsächlichen Fehler in der Arbeit des Herrn zu Guttenberg. Strafrechtlich dürfte ihm aber der Vorwurf der bewussten Täuschung nur sehr schwer nachzuweisen sein. HMH 217.50.95.135 12:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 217.50.95.135 12:33, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich empfehle, dass sich die Wiki-Gemeinde auch alle Veröffentlichungen von Prof. Battis gemeinsam anschaut und entsprechend recherchiert. Von der Diplomarbeit, über Dissertation usw. bis zu den Arbeiten, die er als Dotorvater betreut hat. Was haltet Ihr davon? Infografik leicht misszuverstehen Die Infografik verzerrt die Fakten. "Seiten auf denen Plagiate gefunden wurden". Ist auf einer Seite aber beispielsweise nur ein Satz nicht richtig zitiert, so wird dennoch die komplette Seite gezählt. Es kommt also der Eindruck auf es handle sich um 286 komplette Seiten also 72.77% der gesamten Arbeit. Nehmen wir aber mal an, dass auf jeder so einer Seite nich immer die komplette Seite aus Plagiaten besteht sondern sagen wir mal 50% (Die Zahl spielt keine Rolle es geht ums Prinzip). Dann wären das in diesem Fall zusammengerechnet 143 Seiten mit Plagiaten und 143 Seiten ohne. Dann wären das insgesamt 36,11 % und ihr müsst zugeben, dass hört sich schon anders an. Ich will nur sagen, wer so sehr auf formale Richtigkeit pocht, der darf selbst nicht so pauschale Aussagen treffen die sehr, sehr leicht misszuverstehen sind! "Warum nur Politiker - geht es nicht um die Doktorwürde im Allgemeinen?" 4.156.0.229 12:22, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Was ist das hier für ein Verein, Kegelklub oder Rowdyhappening, dass man hier als Nutzer ungefragt geduzt wird? Was ist das hier für ein Verein, Kegelklub oder Rowdyhappening, dass man hier als Nutzer ungefragt geduzt wird? Das ist ja ekelhaft. harry12 87.123.74.114 12:36, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bist du zum ersten Mal im Internet? Nein? Dann solltest du wissen, dass man in Foren genrell duzt. 77.10.103.136 17:08, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann nur hoffen dass nun alle Beteiligten zufrieden sind. Der Plagiatsvorwurf hat trotz allem nichts mit dem Ministeramt zutun. Es gibt genug Minister die keinen Doktortitel haben. Da der mediale Druck aber unglaubliche Ausmaße angenommen hat (siehe Karrikatur der Financial Times, und der draus resultierende Vergleich mit Goebbels) kann ich Hr. Guttenberg gut verstehen. Die leidtragenden sind alle Bundeswehrsoldaten. Hoffentlich sind nun die imensen Egos aller Doktoranten befriedigt. Nächster Politiker mit zweifelhaftem Dr. Titel Der Dr. Tietel den Herr Dr. Nils Schmidt SPD (Ministerpräsidentschaftskandidat aus Baden-Würtemberg )vor kurzem noch in der Öffentlichkeit geführt hat ist seit kurzem von seinen offiziellen Internetseiten verschwunden. Kann jemand Auskunft geben warum??? Habt Ihr gut gemacht ! Seit Ihr nun zufrieden? Ich biete Dir ein "d" an Grafik Die Grafik ist nicht aktuell. Das sollte man vermerken! Guttenberg-Rücktritt Was wäre, wenn jetzt irgendwelche Leute die Politiker "durchleuchten" und ihre Fehlerchen publik machen??? Dann hätten wir morgen keine Führung mehr und es käme niemand nach. Warum muss eigentlich die Opposition gegen die Regierung arbeiten? Ist nicht ZUSAMMENARBEIT gut für Deutschland? Und was hat das Privatleben mit Politik zu tun? Ich erinnere: Grünen-Politiker - die Namen möchte ich jetzt nicht sagen :) - als Aktivisten gegen das bestehende Gesetz! Welcher Politiker sucht eigentlich Verfehlungen amtierender Politiker? Traurig, einfach nur traurig. Warum wählen? Die machen sich doch hinterher gegenseitig kaputt! Hört endlich auf mit diesem Mist Ihr seid doch alle Looser ihr abt keine andere Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit als eine Doktorarbeit auf Fehler zu überprüfen. Lasst euch doch erstmal zum Bundesverteidigungsminister wählen. Und der Doktortitel ist sowieso nichts wert nur Zierde ihr seid sowas von Abscheulich. Und natürlich stürzt ihr euch auf den beliebtesten !!!! Der Gerechte gutenberg hallo ihr selbstgerechten! ihr dürftet kurz vor der heiligkeitssprechung stehen. scheiss auf den titel. ihr habt einen guten mann kaputt gemacht. was war mit den jugendsünden eines joschka fischers. kein rufen nach steinigung als er im amt des außenministers einen sehr guten job machte. auch guttenberg hat nicht im amt gefehlt. bewertet also seine politische arbeit und seit nicht so verdammt selbstgerecht. (87.157.223.118 21:34, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC)) Skandal Liebe Deutsche (schreibe als euer österreichischer Nachbar), Guttenberg ist einer der wenigen brauchbaren Politiker im deutschsprachigen Raum gewesen. Und mit Seiten wie dieser wurde sein Grab geschaufelt. Der Weitsinn und die ehrenwerte Absicht bleibt jedenfalls verborgen. Man sieht dass sich das Prinzip der Denunzianten seit mehr als 70 Jahren auf deutschem Boden erfolgreich durchsetzt. Ich wünsche Euch einen Politiker wie ihr ihn verdient. bg, thronter Ausschlussverfahren ;-) Gibt es eigentlich auch schon ein Ergbnis, welche Seite KEIN Plagiat ist? ;-) Ausschlussverfahren. Ihr seid doch alles richtige Arschlöcher. Der Mann leistet gute Arbeit, wen interessiert denn da ein Doktortitel. Gut gemachte Blockade Politik von Euch. Jetzt haben wir sie wieder, die alten Männer an der Macht und somit den Stillstand. Ihr Vollidioten. Bin bestimmt kein Guttenberg-Fan, aber mir missfällt diese Art der Schnüffelei und dieser unkritische Bezug auf Doktortitel und Wissenschaftsregeln. Sind die heute überhaupt noch zeitgemäß und sind in der Ära von Copy und Pasat niht auch die Zitierregeln veränderbar? lesender arbeiter 195.4.78.39 01:29, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Plagiat Ich würde es für gut heißen auch weiter Doktorarbeiten von anderen Politikern zu überprüfen!! Die Anderen Würdet ihr euch bitte auch die Arbeit machen, unsere anderen "Volksvertreter" zu durchleuchten??? Die Hetzjagd der Medien war erfolgreich Die Hetzjagd der Medien wurde von Erfolg gekrönt. Das ist moderne Inquisition. Wer Erfolg hat oder wie hier zu beliebt ist der wird niedergemacht. Was ist mit den Willen des Volkes, Gutenberg wurde von der Mehrheit des Volkes unterstützt. Anderswo werden verhasste Politiker vom Volk gestürzt, in Deutschland werden beliebte und erfolgreiche Politiker von den Medien gestützt. Sie machen uns Angst vor Schweinegrippe und versuchen uns zu manipulieren. Sie warben jahrezehnte lang für Zigaretten und zwielichtige Medikamente. Gab es jemals eine Entschuldigung? Wir selbst haben Erfahrung gemacht mit verdrehter Berichterstattung und kenne niemanden der so die Wahrheit verfälscht wie die Medien. Sie wollen wissen wie das Klima in 20 oder gar 50 Jahren ist und können noch nicht einmal das Wetter für eine Woche korrekt voraussagen. Wo bleibt hier die Ehrlichkeit? Dieses System ist krank und vom Neid und Mißgunst geprägt. Um uns Menschen und ehrliche Hilfe geht es leider schon lange nicht mehr. Sehr schade. die wunderbare leere des plagiatbegriffs haben sich all die fleissig suchenden und anprangernden eigentlich mal die schwachsinnigkeit ihres unterfangens vor augen geführt? der überwiegende teil von allem was wir wissen und von uns geben (gilt auch für wissenschaftliche texte) ist nicht wirklich auf unserem mist gewachsen. versuchen sie doch ihre gesammelten fähigkeiten einmal darauf zu verwenden schlüssig und eindeutig zu definieren was ein plagiat ist, wo es anfängt und wo es aufhört. ich freue mich jetzt schon auf das ergebnis :-) p.s. es ist auch irgendwie ein wenig dreist gerade auf dieser seite werbebanner für ghostwriting-agenturen zu platzieren. aber auch das wird dem ansehen der wissenschaft und des doktorgrades sicher förderlich sein. 91.39.11.125 08:20, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hat diese Plattform die urheberrechtliche Zustimmung zur Veröffentlichung? Hier werden Dissertationen veröffentlicht und analysiert. Haben die Betreiber dieser Seite eigentlich die Genehmigung der Original-Autoren der kritisierten Textstellen aus urheberrechtlicher Sicht, diese hier publizieren zu dürfen???? Auch für diese Plattform gilt das Urheberrechtsgesetz! 93.243.50.243 08:46, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Schämen Sie sich für diese Seite! Ende des Wiki's ? Ich weiß, es geht hier nicht um politische Motive, hab ich gelesen, aber was ist das genaue Ziel dieser Plattform nun noch, nachdem Guttenberg seinen Doktortitel (zurecht) verloren hat und seinen Job los ist, mitten in einer Phase, in der sich Deutschland in einem Krieg befindet ? Der Mann ist abgesägt. Um was kann es also hier noch mehr gehen ? Ziel des GuttenPlag Wiki's erreicht, oder ? Muss man nun, da der Mann am Boden liegt noch nachtreten ? Da fühle ich mich ganz an die berühmten U-Bahn Schläger in München oder Berlin erinnert, denen es nicht reicht, einen "kaputt zu schlagen", sondern die wollen den Kopf platzen sehen. Das Blut muss spritzen, am besten literweise. Ich würde sagen, GuttenPlag Wiki hat seine Funktion in vollem Umfang erfüllt, sie haben einen Mann entlarvt, der seine Doktorarbeit nicht im geforderten Umfang selbst verfasst hat. Wie geht die Arbeit bei GuttenPlag Wiki nun weiter ? Welche Doktorarbeiten sind als nächstes dran ? Denn es gibt dutzende, nein sicher hunderte von Dissertationen, die auf diese Weise erschummelt worden sind, soviel ist sicher. Es ist immer eine Frage des Aufwands, wie sehr man sich um die Demontage einer Person kümmert: je höher der Aufwand, desto besser der Effekt der Demontage. Also muss es auch die hehre Aufgabe dieses Wiki's sein, zur nächsten Dissertation überzuschreiten und sich des nächsten Plagiators anzunehmen. Wenn nicht, stellt sich automatisch die Frage ob diese Plattform sich nicht zu sehr in fanatischer Weise um diese eine Person kümmert und damit gar nicht die Absicht hat, die Frage nach einer Verbesserung des wissenschaftlichen Betriebes und der sogenannten Aufdeckung von Mißbrauchsfällen interessiert. Ich bitte um Klärung der Frage, wie es mit dem GuttenPlag Wiki weitergeht NACH der Guttenberg Affäre ? Aechterderfanatiker 09:09, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, wie Vorschläge? Es ist angedacht, dass sich die Admins nach dem AB freiwillig de-adminen lassen.--Nerd wp 09:19, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : :Na denn man tau: Ich beantrage hiermit die Schließung der Seite mit dem Vermerk, dass die gute Arbeit der vielen Rechercheure Früchte getragen hat und das Ziel der Aufdeckung von pseudowissenscahftlichen Arbeiten für diesen einen Fall erledigt wurde. Wenn sich einer danach noch um weitere Dissertationen kümmern will kann er ja eine neue Seite anbieten...... Aechterderfanatiker 09:29, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC)